A New Dimension
by GenderBentHawkeye
Summary: Loki has escaped from Asgard and he is bored so he decides to mess with other dimensions. He manages to find one where everyone is Genderbent and decides to have a little fun by bringing back Genderbent Hawkeye and Genderbent Coulson to his dimension and chaos ensues.


Chapter 1

Clary Barton, also known as the infamous Hawkeye, paced back and forth on the rooftop across from the factory. The silence around her was eerie. Just minutes ago the sound of combat had filled the air, but now there was nothing. Just silence.

"Stacy, come in!" she yelled through her comm. Link to Captain America, "Stacy! Toni! Are you there?! Answer me!" The only answer she received was static. '_Damn it!_' she thought. This mission was supposed to be simple, get in, take out the factory and its leader, and get out but something had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

She quickly repelled down the side of the building and sprinted across the clearing toward the factory. She tried to open the door but it was stuck. She looked around, surveying the area for another way inside. She spotted a window on the second floor with its glass blown out. She scaled the walls of the factory with ease and jumped lightly to the floor. The scene around her was in utter shambles. Nathan (A.K.A. Cobra) was lying trapped under fallen debris with a jagged gash running the length of his forehead. Betty Banner (A.K.A. The Hulk) was knocked unconscious on the floor in the corner. Toni Stark was draped across a beam in the rafters, her Ironwoman suit dented and cracked. Robots littered the floor in various states of destruction. Stacy was the only one still on her feet and fighting, fifteen robots had her backed into a corner and she was barely keeping them at bay.

'_Shit_!' thought Hawkeye, _'this is bad, very bad! Damn! Why did Lady Thor have to pick now of all times to go back to Asgard?_' She shook herself out of her thoughts, "Hang on Stacy!" she yelled as she ran over to help her Captain.

She was about hallway to Stacy when a robot that, at first glance, had seemed to be destroyed swung its arm at her, catching her square in the side. The force of the blow threw her across the room and gave her a deep gash just below her rib cage.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!_' she thought. She reached behind her for an explosive arrow, lined up the shot, and fired. It was a perfect shot as usual. The arrow hit the robot right between its glowing red eyes. The robot exploded and hurled metal shrapnel through the air. Hawkeye had to duck to avoid one piercing through her eye. She surveyed the situation and decided it was time to call Coulson.

"Coulson! We need evac. Now! And medics! We need medics! Everyone is down but Stacy and me!"

"Alright, Hawkeye we're on our way now, our E.T.A. is five minutes out, try to hang on until then." came Coulson's reply.

Hawkeye sighed in relief. She tried to stand to go help out her teammate, who had reduced the robot count to ten, but just as she managed to push herself up on her trembling legs there was a loud crack and an invisible force pushed her back down to the ground. She watched as a portal split the air and Lady Loki stepped out.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this adorable, the Avengers are having a little party. You seem to have forgotten my invitation." She sighed, "And we just _can't _have that!" Lady Loki looked around and after a few moments she turned her gaze towards Hawkeye.

"Seeing as how all of the other 'challenges' are out of the way, you'll have to do…"

Hawkeye pushed herself to her feet using the wall behind her for support. She inconspicuously reached behind her for one of her arrows, then she quickly lined up the shot and fired. Lady Loki waved her hand contemptuously and the arrow disintegrated.

"Naughty, naughty," Lady Loki scolded, waving her finger at Hawkeye as if she were a disobedient child.

Hawkeye stood against the wall, one had pressed to her side trying to keep herself from bleeding out.

"You have heart," Lady Loki said smiling, "this shall be fun…" Lady Loki advanced toward Hawkeye, her staff pointed at her heart.

Hawkeye's vision swam and she began to feel dizzy from loss of the vital fluid that was pouring down her side.

"Hawkeye!" Stacy yelled, trying to fright her way through the robots to reach her comrade but, seeing that she would not be able to reach Hawkeye in time, she reached for her gun and shot at Lady Loki. Lady Loki spun around to deal with the new problem and in her lapse of concentration, Hawkeye fired her one remaining arrow. The arrow, which was a normal arrow, flew straight for Lady Loki's back. Lady Loki heard the quiet whistle of the arrow as it cut through the air and jerked to the side. She was fast enough to avoid a fatal blow but too slow to avoid the arrow altogether. The arrow struck Lady Loki's upper arm, causing her to let out a shriek of rage and pain. She turned towards Clary menacingly, preparing to take out all of her rage on the downed agent.

"Insolent fool!" She screeched. She flung her hand out at Hawkeye and Clary found herself flying through the air towards one of the windows.

The glass shattered as she crashed through it, embedding pieces of glass in her arms and legs. A particularly large shard of glass sliced down the length of her leg and she let out a cry of pain as she felt her tendons and muscled being cut. The force that Lady Loki had used to hurl Hawkeye took her to the tree line outside of the warehouse and she crashed into one of the trees. Branches whipped at her face and cut her skin. She slammed into a branch with her chest and felt her ribs break. She hit another branch with her left arm and her arm made a sickening crack. The branches did one good thing though, they slowed her fall enough that when she hit the ground it wasn't fatal even though she still hit hard enough to give herself some pretty nasty bruises.

Clary gritted her teeth through the pain as she inventoried her injuries. '_Ok,' _she thought, '_let's see, minor cuts on most of my body, at least three broken ribs and more are probably bruised, a long gash on my right leg I probably won't be able to walk on it, a broken and possibly dislocated arm, a deep gash on my left side that's still bleeding. I'll need to take care of that later, and a possible concussion… Well, shit.'_ She tried to stand but her leg collapsed under her, causing her to fall on her injured arm. '_Okay,' _she thought, curled up in the fetal position with her eyes closed against the pain, '_that was a stupid idea.' _A loud crack to her right roused her from her pain filled haze. She looked over and saw a man with shoulder length black hair wearing a trench coat walking out of a portal. '_He looks like he could be Lady Loki's brother,' _observed Clary.

"Ah there you are my little hawk," he purred, "I have been looking for you." He strode over to Hawkeye and stood over her. "My poor little bird," he said looking over her wounds, "what have they done to you? But don't worry, I shall make it all better." He waved his hand and a gold and silver staff with a glowing blue orb appeared in his hand. He lowered the tip of the staff until it was pointed at the area above her heart.

Hawkeye shoved the staff away with her hand and then threw a punch at the man. The man caught her fist effortlessly with his free hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, "you really shouldn't be fighting in you condition." He lifted his staff away from Clary's chest.

"I've changed my mind," the man declared, "free will is so much more interesting than mind control. I think I'll bring you back with me and keep you as a toy for a little while." He reached down and grabbed her good arm but she yanked it away before he could get a firm grip. "Feisty aren't you?" he said, "Now let's see how you deal with this."

The man grabbed Clary's broken arm and twisted it. Hard. Hawkeye's vision went red and she screamed. Keeping his grip on her arm the man dragged her screeching in pain towards the portal he had come through.

(About five minutes earlier)

Felicia Coulson jumped out of the helicopter the second it touched the ground. Hawkeye had sounded really panicked over the comm. link and she was very worried, Hawkeye NEVER sounded panicked. What could have happened? Felicia whipped around as she heard a loud crash coming from the warehouse. Her eyes widened as she saw Clary flying through the air and then winced as she crashed down through a nearby tree. She sighed, even though she was worried about the condition of her agent, this was definitely _not _the craziest or strangest thing to ever happen to the assassin. Then something happened that _did _faze Coulson, a portal opened up, ripping the air in half. She stood there shocked as a man walked out and started to talk to Hawkeye. The man grabbed Clary causing her to cry out in pain and started to drag her towards the portal. Coulson ran forward in a fit of rage. _**No one **_hurt her agent while she was around to stop it. She reached Hawkeye a few feet before the portal and grabbed her leg. Unfortunately for Clary, the leg that Coulson grabbed was her injured one causing her even more pain. Coulson pulled as hard as she could but the man seemed to possess superhuman strength so they were still moving towards the portal.

"A mere mortal cannot hope to contest with me," the man smirked, "yield!"

"Never!" Coulson ground out through gritted teeth.

The man smiled, "Very well." And with that he yanked once more, much harder than before, and all three of them fell through the portal.


End file.
